


Pull me closer

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: "Did you just pull my hair?" Race asked.Spot nodded, letting go of Race's hair. He didn't know how he was supposed to explain himself.Race spared him from having to think of an excuse. "That was barely a tug."Spot raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "You want me to pull harder?"Race went a little red but nodded. "Yeah, I barely even felt that."





	Pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever have a gay moment with your friend?

If there was one thing Spot loved to do with Race it was watch movies. Race was a constant and steady presence next to Spot, only occasionally interrupting the movie to make a comment. Spot liked when he joked around, teasing Spot for his movie choice or pointing out flaws in the movie. Everything was calm when they were together. 

Spot struggled to focus on the movie with Race pressed so close against his side, his attention entirely on the movie. Spot kept looking away to stare at Race, his delicate cheekbones and his full lips that Spot wanted to kiss so badly. He didn't, leaving Race to watch the movie. 

Instead he gently tangled his fingers in Race's hair, running his hands through the soft curls. Race made a noise of content and leaned closer, eyes still fixed on the movie. Spot continued playing with his hair, completely ignoring the movie. He pulled lightly, just enough to see if it distracted Race. 

Race inhaled sharply and turned to look at Spot. "Did you just pull my hair?" He asked. 

Spot nodded, letting go of Race's hair. He didn't know how he was supposed to explain himself.

Race spared him from having to think of an excuse. "That was barely a tug."

Spot raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "You want me to pull harder?"

Race went a little red but nodded. "Yeah, I barely even felt that."

Spot went against every fiber in his being yelling common sense at him and returned to Race's hair. He buried his fingers in the curls again, pulling lightly. 

Race frowned. "No, harder than that."

Spot sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

Race rolled his eyes. "You're not going to hurt me, I barely even feel it." 

"If you know what you're doing then show me," Spot challenged. 

"Fine," Race said. He lifted his hands to grasp Spot's hair, pulling sharply. 

Spot hissed. "You don't even know how to pull hair." 

Race made a disapproving noise. "Yes I do! You're not even doing it hard enough."

Spot tugged harder at Race's hair, effectively shutting him up. Race made a noise. 

"Yeah, like that," he stuttered. 

Spot smirked. He let go of Race's hair, curling against him to watch the movie.   
Race protested for a moment before returning to the movie, ignoring whatever had just happened between them.

Spot didn't let it go ignored for long. He waited until Race was fully invested in the movie before putting his hands back in Race's hair. He ran his fingers through it, watching Race for any signs of discomfort. Race was pointedly ignoring him, his eyes very focused on the TV. 

Spot gently pulled Race to face him, kissing his cheek before letting Race turn back to the movie. Race let out a breath but didn't pull away from Spot. Spot waited a few more minutes then did it again, this time kissing Race's lips. Race nipped at his bottom lip, clearly expressing his annoyance. 

"If you want me to stop I will," Spot said, pulling back. 

Race shook his head. "No, don't, it's nice." 

Spot pulled Race back in for another kiss, carding his hands through his hair. Race kissed him roughly, his hands gripping Spot's biceps. Spot gripped Race's hair harder, pulling slightly. Race responded by kissing Spot even harder, his lips bruising against Spot's. Spot grinned into the kiss, delighted in the response he was getting from Race. 

Race finally broke the kiss, his eyes wide as he looked at Spot. "You're making me miss the movie."

Spot tried to give him an apologetic smile but ended up grimacing at him. "I'll let you finish it then." He tucked his hands calmly in his lap and looked back to the movie. 

The rest of the movie passed without incident, both of them sitting peacefully until the screen went black. Race yawned on cue, leaning away from Spot. 

"Are you tired?" Spot asked him. 

Race nodded. "Yeah."

Spot stood, turning to pull Race up from the couch. Race let him, standing extremely close to Spot. Their chests were practically touching. Race closed the distance, pulling Spot into a tight hug. Spot was sure Race could hear his heart pounding as he wrapped his arms around Race, pulling him even closer. They stood in the semi-darkness, holding each other, Spot's hand moving up and down Race's spine. He didn't want to let go. 

Race yawned against Spot's shoulder. Spot finally relaxed, stepping away from Race. 

"You're tired, let's go to bed," Spot suggested gently. 

Race nodded, his hand gripping Spot's as he pulled them into their bedroom. Race let go to change into his pajamas, his back turned to Spot as he pulled his binder off and tugged on one of Spot's sweatshirts. Spot changed too, finding his softest t shirt to sleep in. 

They both sank gratefully onto their bed, Race curled with his head on Spot's chest. Spot stroked his hair, slowly coaxing Race to sleep. Race made a content noise and moved closer to Spot. Spot watched his eyes close, his body relaxed as he laid with Spot, perfectly safe. 

Spot tugged Race's hair again, barely hard enough to be felt. 

Race's eyes snapped open. "I told you, if you're going to do it, do it right."

Spot stared at Race, surprised. He obeyed anyways, pulling harder at Race's hair. Race groaned, grinning at Spot. 

"That's right," he said, slightly breathless. He sat up, leaning in to kiss Spot. Spot kept a hand in his hair using it to control the kiss. He pulled again, the low moan Race made in return enough to give Spot a heart attack. 

Race moved so he was straddling Spot's hips, his hands pressed to Spot's chest. He kissed Spot hot and hard, moving from his lips to press burning kisses to his throat. Spot tilted his head back, his hands pulling at Race's hair as Race marked his neck. Race responded by biting down harder on his collarbone, sucking a bruise there.

Spot pulled him back into a kiss, desperate and messy. Spot finally let go of Race's hair to hold tightly to his hips. Without his hair being pulled Race calmed down, the kiss slowing into a steady press of their lips together. Spot sighed into it, his hands moving on Race's back. 

Race broke away, rolling to lay beside Spot. "I think I like when you pull my hair," he whispered into the dark of their room. 

Spot laughed. "I think you do, too."

Race swatted at Spot, moving back to lay on his chest. "Goodnight you kinky bastard."

Spot laughed, wrapping an arm around Race. His kissed his forehead, brushing his hair back from his face once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally a callout to poor_guys_headisspinning and I'm sorry theatergay had to witness it


End file.
